The Greatest Loss
by Peacedudete
Summary: He lost the bet. He lost 2 of his sons... to the Shredder. Now they have no memory of him or their friends or family when they are found and they're in the foot. if it says this story only has 2 words it's lying
1. Prolouge

The two turtle brothers just starred at the ground. Their hands where tied to and above their heads, it streched the twos arms out because it was really high off the ground so their feet dangled below them. The two had been captured by there worst enemy.

"What are we going to do?" The first asked. He hoped his two other brothers where searching for them. "I don't know... I'm scared." The second replied. The first turtle wanted his brother out before the second got hurt.

"Don't worry. I'm sure the other to are looking for us right now. We'll be out of here soon."

"You mean it?"

"Yeah I mean it. And if they don't I'll get us out of here."

"Good I don't like it here. It's dark and scary." The second was scared.

The capture, Shredder, entered the room. "Well, how are my little prisoners today?" The Shredder mocked. He went to the second and smirked when he saw the fear in the little turtle's eyes. "Ah, is the little turtle scared?" The Shredder got close to the turtles face, making him whimper.

"You leave him alone!" The first turtle yelled wanting to get the Shredder away from his brother. The Shredder went to the first brother and glared. "

You dare yell at the Shredder!" He slapped the first one. "You pathetic reptile." Shredder growled then left.

"Raphie. Are you ok?" The second asked his brother.

"Yeah, I'm fine." After saying that Raph whispered to himself. "Please guys hurry up. Before he hurts Mikey."


	2. Chapter 1

Leonardo and Donatello where in the lair waiting for their 2 brothers, Michelangelo and Rapheal. They where supposed to be back by now. Leo was pacing while Donnie was trying to keep his mind off it by fixing his T-phone which broke earlier.

"Where are they? They should have been back by now." Donnie said. He was worried for Raph and Mikey, they where supposed to be back 2 hours ago. Leo was also very worried.

"I don't know. We should tell sensei then go look for them." He looked at his phone to see if either texted him. Don nodded and the two went to the dojo. Leo and Donne looked at each other, silently arguing over who would talk to sensei first. Donnie started.

"Leo, you go first."

"What? Why me?" Leo asked.

"Because it was your idea."

"You should do it because I came up with the idea, so you should do something to contribute too."

"Yeah but I'm the only one who knows how to track our phones so you should do it. Since I will be doing the hard work you should go first."

"Well... ummm...errr..,.. Fine. I'll do it." Leo knew there was no way his smarter brother was going to lose, so he gave up. Donnie smirked and walked in right behind his brother. "Uhhh.. Sensei?" Leo said hesatently knowing he could get in trouble for disturbing his fathers medatation.

"Yes, my sons?" Splinter stood up and looked at his two sons, he knew it must have been an emergency for them to disturb his deep medatation.

"Well, Raph and Mikey where supposed to be back 2 hours ago. We haven't hear from them since we've tried calling and texting them." Donnie reported to Splinter.

"I see. I believe the two of you should go search for them. They could be in danger." Just then Leo's phone went off showing he had a text. Leo looked to see Raph had sent him two pictures and a text. Leo opened it to see pictures of Mikey and Raph knocked out with arms tied above their heads. He read the text saying. 'Hamato Yoshi, If you want your sons back meet me behind the Empire State building tonight at midnight. Come alone. -Oruko Saki'. Leo's gasped as he read it causing his brother and sensei to send him an odd look.

"Ahhh Leo, what are you looking?" Donnie questioned. Leo showed him the pictures and text. Donnie gasped as well while Splinter stared at the photos wide eyed.

"Should we go?" Leo asked. "I am going, you two will stay here. Saki said to come alone." Splinter replied. "Sensei, are you sure?" Donatello asked.

"Yes, I would hate for it to be a trap and the two of you got caught as well." Master Splinter answered.

"Alright, we'll stay but take my T-phone with you. I just fixed it." Donnie said handing him the phone. "Very well. I must get ready it is already 11." Splinter went to his room while the other two went to the living room.


	3. Chapter 2

Raph and Mikey still hung in the room where The Shredder was keeping them. Mikey fell asleep while Raph thought about how they got captured. He felt like it was his fault. All four brothers had been out on patrol.

_"Ok guys. I've managed to track some mutagen. Mikey, Raph you got the west side. Me and Leo have the east side. Here is the map, the red dot is where the mutagen is." Donnie told his brothers. "We meet back in the lair in 3 hours." Leo siad before he and Donnie ran to the first canaster of mutagen. While Mikey and Raph went to there first canaster. 5 minutes later, they where in an alley picking up the first of the mutagen. Once the where back on the roof Raph spotted foot in a near by alley. "Mikey look Foot. I guess we get to beat up some bad guys tonight." Raph said about to jump down. But Mikey stopped him. "Wait we should tell Leo and Donnie first." Mikey said. "Fine you call him, I'll make sure they don't go anywhere." Mikey nodded and called Leo, put him on speaker and explained everything. "No! Absolutly not, just leave them." Leo said through the phone. "Too bad fearless we're going in." Raph replied and pressed the hang up button. And with that Raph went to the alley with the foot and started fighting. Mikey soon followed and did the same. Raph felt a small pinch behind his neck and felt dizzy seconds later. The last thing he saw before passing out was an unconscious Mikey being picked up by a Foot._

If Raph hadn't gone into the fight, neither one would have gotten caught. A few foot and Karai entered as Mikey woke up.

"Your lucky day turtles, you get to see your master again. Most likely for the last time."

"What do you mean?" Rapheal asked as the Foot undid the binds that held the turtles and redid them behind there back.

"You'll find out." She replied smirking while the Foot tied a rope around they're necks that had exsess rope come out so it was like a leash. Before Raph could say anything else, the two terrapins mouths where gagged by cloths tied around there mouths.

The Shredder, Karai, and a few foot took Mikey and Raph to an alley behind building. The group just stood there waiting until a figure jumped down from the roof above.

"Saki, I have come now let them go." The figure said after landing. Raph realized who it was and looked at Mikey who clearly knew who it was.

"Hamato Yoshi, I see you showed up. Now I have a little wager for you." The Shredder stepped forward while speaking

"And what might that be?" Splinter said stepping out of the shadows. The Shredder replied.

"If you win the battle we are about to have you may have your sons back. Lose and they are mine."

"What if I do not except this wager?" Splinter questioned.

"I kill them both." Splinter eyes widen at his enemy's words.

"Alright I accept." Splinter said before getting into a fighting stance. Soon the two where fighting. Raph tried to struggle out of the ropes that held him.

"Stop it turtle." Karai said, whacking his head. Raph looked over to his brother who was watching the battle intensely. The Shredder clawed at Splinter with his blade claw hand thing. Splinter dodges and grabbed the hand. He pulled it behind the foe's back and kicked him, letting go after the kick. The Shredder ran at Splinter only to be kicked into the wall .Shredder looked at Karai and nodded. Karai threw a chain shot at Splinter's feet tying them together. The Shredder attacked Splinter again getting in many hits in. Splinter was kicked into a wall and didn't get up. His back was injured and he was could not move it, but he could look up to see the Shredder in front of him. The Shredder put his face up to Splinter's.

"They are mine now, Yoshi. You have failed." He grinned behind his mask. Splinter watched as his sons where taken away. Mikey and Raph looked at Splinter. The rat could tell Michelangelo was very scared and sad while Rapheal had a sad look but it was also full of hate. He knew it towards Shredder for cheating. After his sons left he felt his fur dampen as a tear rolled down his face.


	4. Chapter 3

Splinter called Donatello and Leonardo for help back to the lair once the Shredder left. Once they got there, Leo and Don helped Splinter into the Shell Razor. Donnie patched Splinter up in the back, while Leo drove them back to the lair. Luckily the only thing terribly injured was his vertebrae with 3 of the broken. Splinter explained what happened in the fight and how the injury happened. Leo was just plain mad at the Shredder and Karai for cheating a fight while Donnie was only somewhat angry but mostly scared for what might happen to his brothers.

It had been 3 months. Leo and Donnie had searched the whole Foot building for their brothers but they werent work either. He was once again trying to track Mikey or Raph. Usually only a blue dot, Leo, a purple dot, Donnie, and a brown dot, Splinter showed up. Now 5 dots showed on the screen. The red dot, Raph, and the orange dot, Mikey, where beeping on the screen. Donnie stared at the screen then realized he had found his brothers. He ran to tell Leo and Splinter.

He yelled running through the lair. splinter ran out of the dojo and Leo came out of his room.

Splinter asked.

Donnie responded.

s start planning to get our brothers , Im going to plot their location and where they Donnie said running into his lab. He hooked his computer up to his phone. He downloaded the tracking signal into his phone then he got out a map of New York. He put a pin on where Mikey and Raph where. After he finished Donatello went back out to the living room where he, Leo and Splinter began planning.

s start with the plans to get in. Now that the Shredder has Stockman again the security will be more advanced. Donnie what do you got?I have an electric lock picker, scanner, and a broken foot good. I think we can use the lock picker to get in the Foot Head Quarters. Once we get in we pin point Mikeys location and we get them out the best we can with out getting seen. Fighting will be the last good. I should bring the medical bag right?Of course. Who knows what they went there is only one thing off I see in this. Where will we get in? We can not go through the front point...The skylight!We can go in through the skylight! Then we wont even need the lock picker. We can use the same stuff we used to save Mikey from Bradford that one that Leo said and with that Donnie went to his lab to start getting the stuff together. Leo went to practiced a little and Splinter went to meditate.

It was the next night and they met in the living room. Donnie had a bag of med stuff and other stuff. Leo had his weapons, a rope, and a grappling hook. Splinter had a sword and, like Leo, a grappling hook.

They left soon after and after about 20 minutes of jumping roofs, they reached the Foot Head Quarters. They looked into the room and saw no one was in the room. Donnie got one of of his tools and drilled a hole in the glass. He reached in and opened the window while Leo and Splinter tied the grappling hooks to an air vent. The three climbed down and immediately went to the shadows. As they where about to go into the hall wall, the heard the Shredder coming. The Shredder said nothing as he entered, he just went to his throne. Then they heard a whistling through the enterence. As soon as the person carrying a bucket of water and a mop appeared Leo, Splinter, and Donnie looked at each other then back at him. They reconized the boy as Mikey. He had a red mask with a black foot sign in between the eyes and Mikey and no padding or belt. They could see a few small bruises on him but nothing else. The three just looked at Mikey before Shredder broke the silence, still no noticing the HamatoWhat did I tell you about whistling?!Sorry, Master Shredder. I He said putting the bucket down. Michelangelo started mopping the floors just as Karai entered.

She said. Shredder nodded and the two left leaving Mikey in the room. As soon as Donnie, Leo, and Splinter knew they where gone, they ran out to Mikey and Donnie hugged him.

"Mikey. It's so good to see you again. Are you hurt?" Donnie asked looking at Mikey. Mikey stared at Donnie and blinked twice. After about 10 seconds Mikey screamed and started hitting Donnie with the mop. Leo took the mop from Mikey and tried calming Mikey down by rubbing his arms. Mikey just screaming and freaking out until Shredder, Karai, and a shadow behind them.

The shadow jumped over the Foot and ran in. As soon as he entered the light the three saw it was Raph. He had black padding, a black belt, and his sais where the same. "You let my brother go!" Raph yelled charging at Leo. Splinter grabbed Raph's arms and help him tight so he could not charge at his brothers. Karai ran out and charges at Leo, the two soon in the middle of a fight. The Shredder went to Splinter and kicked him in the back causing him to let go of Raph. Shredder kept attacking Splinter so Raph could attack Donnie.

Donnie jumped over Raph and hit him in the head with his bo making him go unconscious. "Sorry Raph." Donnie said. Mikey backed up against the wall looking at Donnie with big eyes. Donnie went over to Mikey who was now terrified. Donnie sighed and realized there was very few choices. He took a syringe from his bag and injected it into Mikey. Mikey went unconscious as soon as it was injected.

"Leo! Splinter! S.B. out." Donnie said the code. Splinter and Leo nodded and threw smoke bombs on the ground. Leo saw threw the smoke and picked up Mikey while Splinter got Raph. The three ran out.


	5. Chapter 4

Splinter, Leo, and Donnie took Mikey and Raph back to the lair but they where still unconscious. Donnie put them in the lab and started checking for injuries. It took him abut an hour. He was confused by the results so he checked again. Same results. He looked at his brothers then took his clip board and went to tell his other brother and sensei the results.

"Ok surprisingly the worst injury is cuts and bruises, but there is a little brain damage in their brain effecting memories." Donatello explained.

"So if I understand this right, they don't remember stuff?" Leo asked.

"Exactly and I think the Shredder did it on purpose. I also think that why Mikey hit me with a mop and Raph attacked us." Donnie explained more.

"I see. When will they be waking up?" Splinter asked his smartest son.

"Well Raph almost woke up while I was checking up on him, so I gave him the same sedative I gave Mikey. They should be waking up in about a few hours or so. The latest they should wake up is 10:00 in the morning. I think we should take them to their rooms'." Donnie said.

"You two get some rest, I will take your brothers to your room." Donnie and Leo nodded at Splinters words and the two went to their room. Splinter went into the lab and picked up Raphael. Raph still had the mask on but the black padding and belt where taken off earlier. Splinter took his son to his room and placed him in his bed. Splinter took the black mask off and put it in a pocket in his robe. He looked at his son and tied a red mask around Raph's head. Splinter smiled at his sons being back. He went back to the lab and picked Mikey up. Splinter did the same thing to Mikey that he did to Raph. Mikey started stirring and mumbling so Splinter rubbed Mikey's head. That always helped him fall asleep when he was little. Mikey stopped stirring and hugged his pillow. Splinter smiled and went to his room to sleep.

It was 8:00 A.M. and Leo was in the kitchen trying to make breakfast. Key word: trying. He burnt the toast, under cooked the eggs, and the orange juice was a big slush in a jug. It all tasted terrible. So Leo threw it in the sewers and make toaster waffles. He took two waffle to Donnie.

"Hey Don. I made breakfast." Leo said handing Donnie the waffles.

"Leo, I can smell the toast you burnt. I'm surprised you didn't burn the waffles." Donnie teased.

"Haha very funny. you think Mikey and Raph will wake up soon?" Leo asked.

"They should, and then Raph is going to try to destroy us. He still has the temper and I don't think he'll take nicely to be taken by people he may or may not remember." Donnie stated.

"Yeah, you put all the knifes where he can't find them right?"

"Yes. I hid them in the dojo and I made sure all the weapons where hidden too."

"Good. I'm going to check on Mikey and Raph." Leo said before walking to his brothers room's. He walked to Raph's room and opened the door. Raph was snoring on the bed still asleep. He rolled over but didn't wake up. Leo rolled his eyes and smiled at his sleeping brother. He shut the door and went to check on Mikey. He walked to Mikey's room and looked inside to see Mikey hugging his pillow. Leo walked over to his little brother and sat next to Mikey's bed. Leo smiled as Mikey shifted and moaned a little. Mikey's eyes started to open. Leo smiled and looked at Mikey. Mikey looked at Leo for a minute before screaming again and kicking Leo away. After Leo was at least three feet away from him, Mikey hid under the bed. Leo looked at Mikey under the bed.

"Mikey calm down. Come out. I don't want to hurt you." Leo said trying to get Mikey out from under the bed. Mikey shook his head and crawled back further under the bed. Donnie ran in.

"Leo, what's going on?"

"Mikey freaked out and is hiding under the bed. He won't come out." Leo told Donnie. Donnie went down and looked under Mikey's bed and saw his brothers big blue eyes staring at him.

"Mikey can you please come out? We promise we won't hurt you. We just want to ask you a few questions, OK?" Donnie asked trying to sound as gentle as possible. Mikey shook his head and didn't come out. "Come here please?" Donnie asked again. Mikey shook his head again. Donnie crawled under and got in front of Mikey. "Can I ask you a few things?" Mikey backed away more and shook his head again.

Before Donnie could say another word Leo spoke up."Uhhhh Donnie. Raph's up and he's not happy."

"What do you me-" Donnie was itruptured by being pulled out from under the bed and thrown into Leo.

"You will stay away from him!" Raph yelled charging at Leo and Donnie. Leo jumped on top of Raph and held him down.

"Raph calm down. We don't want to hurt you or Mikey." Leo said. Raph struggled under Leo.

"NO! GET OFF OF ME!" Raph yelled. Donnie went back under the bed to calm Mikey down who started freaking out after Raph started shouting. Raph struggled more.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Raph shouted trying to push Leo off of him. Leo held him down and looked at Donnie.

"Donnie what do we do? I can't hold him down forever!" Leo almost shouted.

"I'll go get a sedative. Hold him down." Donnie ran out and grabbed a syringe from his lab. He ran back to Mikey's room. Mikey was still under the bed and Leo was still on Raph. He gave Raph the sedative that knocked him out.

"Ok, he's going to keep attacking us until he realizes we aren't going to hurt him. We're going to have to restrain him." Donnie said. Leo nodded and they took Raph back to the lab. They strapped Raph's arms and legs down before going back to Mikey's room. Mikey was on the bed hugging his pillow with his face buried in it. Donnie went over and sat next to him. "Hey, I just wanna ask you a few questions. Then you can do what you want, OK?" Donnie said calmly. Mikey looked at him, Donnie smiled gently. Mikey nodded.

"Do you know your name?" Donnie asked.

"It's Mikey." Mikey replied. Donnie wrote that down.

"Who's this?" Donnie showed Mikey a picture of Raph.

"That's my brother, Raphie." Donnie wrote that down too.

"Do you know who this is?" Donnie showed Mikey a picture of Leo.

"Master Shredder said that's one of Hamato Yoshi's students and not to trust them." Mikey said. Donnie wrote everything down.

"Who am I?" "Hamato Yoshi's student? You don't seem like it though, your nice and Master Shredder said all Hamato's are evil." Donnie smiled while writing down his brothers words.

"Who's this?" Donnie then showed Mikey a picture of Splinter.

"Hamato Yoshi."

"Do you know her?" Donnie showed him a picture of April.

"That's April O'Neil. Master Shredder talked about kidnapping her while I was sweeping once." Donnie looked at Mikey and wrote down what Mikey said.

"What have you been doing the past 3 months?" Donnie asked.

"I was in Minnesota, I think. Where Raphie got taught how to fight and I was taught how to clean stuff. Then we came to New York, and then you guys brought me here. This is New York, right?" Mikey explained. Donnie wrote every word down on his paper.

"Yes, this is New York. That's all you can do whatever you want now." Donnie said.

"Really? I don't have to clean anything?" Mikey asked looking at Donnie. "Yeah, you don't have to clean anything."

"Yay!" Mikey picked up a comic and started looking at the pictures. Just as Donnie was about to leave Mikey asked him a question.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"I'm Donnie." Donnie said looking at Mikey who was smiling. Donnie smiled back.


	6. Chapter 5

"Father they got away." Karai told the Shredder as she walked into the room.

"I know Karai and I want you to commence with plan B." The Shredder said.

"Yes father. We will get started right away."

Raph woke up to find his arms and legs strapped to a table. He looked around and saw Donnie typing away on his computer.

"Hey you! Get this stupid straps off me now!" Raph almost yelled. Donnie jumped and looked at Raph.

ll have to fight back. Then we could end up hurting you better tell me who you are and where my brother is right now!Relaxed I** Donnie said. **

**Raph glared at Don. **

**Donnie sighed and decided to make a compromise. t attack me, Leo, or Master Splinter, OK?**Fine but if you hurt Mikey I** Raph said. **

**Donnie said unstrapping Raph. As soon as Raph was unstrapped he walked out into the living room. He looked around as Leo walked in. **

**Leo asked. **

**t worry I let him out and he said as long as we dont hurt us.**Oh ok. Well I** Leo asked as he walked towards the door. **

**m good but I will come with you just in case. I Donnie said walking towards the dojo. **

**Leo questioned getting confused. **

**Donnie told Leo. Donnie walked into the dojo where Master Splinter was meditating. **

**Splinter said to his son. **

**Donnie bowed before leaving. He nodded to Leo and the two left. Splinter walked out of the dojo. Raph looked at Splinter and stared at him weirdly. Raph, then, walked off like nothing happened. Raph didn**Raphie your awake Mikey I** Raph said. **

**Mikey almost yelled of excitement. He held up a comic. s got pictures and words!**That** Raph asked looking at his brother. **

**s fun to read.**Cool you can bring that with you. We** Raph grabbed Mikey**But I don

**Raph asked his brother. **

**s really nice and I dons so cool here the room I was in earlier had this under the bed. I dons cool.**Mikey that** Raph slapped the pizza out of his brothers hand. **

**m getting hungry.**Michelangelo if you are hungry you could have told me. are you crazy?! We can eat later! We** Raph shouted at Mikey. Mikey pouted but followed Raph as they walked towards the exit. Splinter beat them to it though and stood in there way. **

**Splinter said. **

**re leaving and you can Raph yelled at he charged at Splinter. Splinter grabbed Raph**Raphael! Stop this now! You are staying!s grip. Raph managed to get his arm out of Splinter grasp and reached to grab Mikey. After he realized Mikey was no longer in the room he began looking for him.

**Raph called as he ran through the lair. Splinter started to look for Mikey as well after a few minutes of Raph not being able to find him. **

**A half an hour later Leo and Donnie walked into the lair to see Raph running around a messed up lair. **

**Leo looked at Donnie and Donnie looked at Leo. Then Leo asked Raph a question. **

**Raph yelled as he looked around. Leo threw the bag in his hands into Donnie**Mikey how on earth did you get in there?Ok why did you go in the cupboard?I got scared when Raph and the other guy started can I eat these?Yes you can. Just stay here for a I found ? Where is he? Where is he?Relax Raph. He** Donnie told Raph. **

**"What was he doing in there?" Leo asked. **

**"He said he was hiding." Donnie explained. **

**"Well thanks for telling me now I can grab my brother and leave!" Raph said as he walked into the kitchen. He walked over to Mikey and saw he was eating a box of crackers. "Mikey! You can't eat there food! They probably poisoned it!" **

**"But I'm hungry and fine." Mikey told Raph eating another cracker. **

**"Fine take your dumb food with your but we're leaving." Raph said. He grabbed his brothers hand and started dragging him out to the door. Leo and Donnie stopped them. **

**"Sorry you can't go anywhere and if you keep trying to leave I'll have to put you in the straps again." Donnie told Raph. Raph glared at Donnie and Donnie just stared back. **

**"Fine we'll stay but only for a little while." Raph groaned.**


	7. Chapter 6

Leo sat on the ground watching T.V. with Mikey while Donnie was on his computer. Raph was still in his room. "Alright, that guys name is Captain Ryan, he's the leader." Leo explained. Mikey nodded and kept watching the show. Donnie felt his phone go off so he pulled it out of his belt. April had sent him a text saying the Kraang where robbing some place.

"Leo, come on. April says she's spotted some Kraang." Donnie said to Leo. Leo got up and the two walked towards the exit. They stopped once Donnie was tripped. By Mikey, who was on the ground grabbing onto Donnie's leg.

"Mikey, what are you doing?" Leo asked helping Donnie up. "I wanna come." Mikey replied smiling. "You could have just said so but I don't think you should." Donnie told his younger brother.

"Why not?" Mikey whined.

"Because you can't protect yourself. It's better off you stay here." Leo said. Mikey gave his big blue puppy eyes to Leo and Donnie. The two looked at each other and sighed.

"Fine, you can come but we're going to drop you off at April's place for a little bit. Got it?" Donnie asked. Mikey nodded and smiled. The three ran off into the sewer.

Raph heard the entire conversation from behind the wall. He decided to follow thinking it was his way out of here and back to the Foot H.Q. Leo, Donnie, and Mikey ran to the nearest manhole and Leo opened it. Mikey followed, then Donnie who shut it once he was up top.

The three climbed the fire escape to the roof. Leo and Donnie jumped to the next and ran ahead three more roofs before realizing Mikey wasn't turned back around and stopped at the roof in front of Mikey. Mikey just stood there on the edge of the building looking down.

"Mikey, come on. Jump." Leo encouraged. Mikey shook his head and backed away.

"Come on, you won't fall. Me and Leo will be here if you do." Donnie said. Mikey backed up a few more steps before breaking into a run. He jumped over to Leo and Don. Mikey made it very close to the building until he started to fall. Since he was so close to the other roof, Leo managed to grab his baby brothers arms and pulling him up to the roof top.

"Okay we're not going to try that again... Mikey get on my back. I'll carry you." Leo told Mikey. "Okay!" Mikey replied before jumping onto Leo carapace. The three went back on their path to April's house through the roofs.

It took so much for Raph not to attack Leo and Donnie after Mikey almost fell but he managed to keep it in. He continued following them through the shadows. He noticed the three stopped on one roof and Leo put Mikey down. Another person Raph recognized as April O'Neil, a target Shredder was going to have him capture before the Hamato's took him away from the Foot. He listened in on their conversation once again.

"So where are the Kraang?" Donnie asked.

"Down the street at the science warehouse." April explained.

"Got it, we'll be back in a little bit." Leo said before he and Donnie ran off again. April and Mikey walked down the fire escape and into her apartment.

"So Mikey what do you want to do?" April asked Mikey.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" Mikey asked. April smiled at Mikey, she didn't know if he was joking or not but it was cute.

"Alright, how about we go get pizza gyoza?" She suggested.

"What's that?" "It's really good, let's get them." April said. Mikey smiled and the two walked down the street to Murakami's. Raph didn't follow after that. He ran straight to the Foot H.Q.

Karai was jumping around the roofs of New York with some Foot soldiers. So far they had no luck at finding the turtles. Karai sighed and turned around heading back to the Foot H.Q. She and her ninja's jumped a few roofs before spotting one turtle. Karai ran at the turtle with the Foot still following. Now she was right behind the turtle. She charged at the turtle not realizing which one it was.

"Karai! What are you doing?!" Raph yelled at her. She got off of him then helped him up.

"I thought you where Leonardo or Donatello." Karai explained.

"Well, I'm not! Those two are off fighting Kraang." "How do you know?" Karai asked.

"I'm a ninja, I followed them out of their lair and heard them talking to April O'Neil." Raph told her.

"What about your brother? Where is he?"

"With April. Leonardo and Donatello left Mikey with her while they're fighting the Kraang."

"Okay, here. Put your real mask back on." She said handing Raph the black mask he had when he was with the Foot clan. Raph ripped the red one off and put the black one on. Just as Raph put it on he spotted two figures jumping across the roofs.

"Karai, look! Let's follow them." Raph said pointing at Leo and Donnie. Karai smirked and nodded. The two, followed by the Foot Soldiers, followed Leo and Donnie to Murakami's.

After Leo and Donnie had finished with the Kraang, they joined Mikey and April at Murakami's. It was another half hour before the four decided it was about time to leave, but a few certain someones stopped them. Those someones where Raph, Karai, and the Foot. Raph had the black mask on again and had his sai's at the ready while Karai was smirking behind her mask. Leo and Donnie pulled out their weapons and glared at Raph and Karai.

"April, take Mikey back to the Lair!" Leo told at April. She nodded.

"No! Mikey get over here, NOW!" Raph shouted. Mikey looked at Raph but didn't move from his spot. April grabbed his hand and dragged Mikey out the back door. Raph growled and chased after his brother.

"Mikey! Stop now!" Raph yelled at Mikey again.

"Mikey, go down to the sewers and hide. Leo, me, and Donnie will come and get you soon." April instructed the youngest turtle. Mikey nodded and ran to the nearest manhole. Raph ran after Michelangelo but April stopped him. She kicked him in the plastron and kept him a safe distance from Mikey, who was still struggling to lift the manhole cover.

"Get out off my way!" Raph yelled at April before charging at her. She jumped out of the way of the tempered terrapins attack. But that didn't stop him. Raph charged again. After he hit April, Raph picked her up and threw her in a garbage bin. Then he locked it to be sure she didn't get out.


	8. Chapter 7

"Raph! Please stop!" Mikey yelled at his brother. Raph looked at Mikey then ran at him. Mikey didn't really know what to do so he just jumped down in the sewers. He took a few steps away from the manhole above and just looked around the area. Moments later Raph followed Mikey.

"Come on Mikey. Whatever those other two told you isn't true! We have to go back to the Foot!" Raph shouted into the sewers. Mikey hid behind a large pipe. The turtle didn't know what to do, Raph was his brother but Donnie, Leo, and Splinter where nicer to him than anyone in Foot clan was except Raph. He sat down and just listened while his brother called for him.

"Mikey! Come on. Please Mikey. I'm not going back without you." Raph sighed still looking for him.

"Raphael! Enough! We need your help up here!" Both turtles heard Karai yell. Raph sighed and went back up. Raph didn't shut the manhole so Mikey could poke his head up. Karai was outside the back door with Foot ninjas around her. In front of them was Leo and Donnie, both tied up. Mikey gasped at seeing his two friends tied up.

"What do you want? I have to find Mikey." Raph asked. "Alright, I need your help bringing these two back to H.Q." Karai explained.

"Wait I want to ask them something. Where is my brother?" Raph question the two.

"We don't know, where's April?" Donnie replied.

"I'll tell you once you tell me!" Raph yelled at Don. Raph was getting impatient and mad. He was starting to reach for his sai.

"He told you we don't know!" Leo told Raph. Raph glared at Leo and Leo returned the glare. Raph stormed to the garbage bin and started kicking and punching it.

"Ow! I'm still in here, ya now!" April yelled through the bin walls.

"April!" Donnie said, worried for her.

"I don't care!" Raph shouted then kicked it again. While Raph was beating up the trash bin, Leo was looking around for Mikey. He saw Mikey watching Raph beat up the bin peeking from the manhole.

"Alright so what you can't find your dumb brother, we have to take these two back to Shredder." Karai told Raph.

"No! I'm not leaving without him! He needs to come back with us!" Raph yelled.

"Why? All he does is clean things. We can hire a janitor." Karai explained to Raph.

"NO! Mikey is my only family and I need him to stay with him! He's my brother!" Raph shouted even louder than before. Karai rolled her eyes and looked around. She spotted the young's turtle orange mask.

"There! He's right there!" Karai yelled pointing to Mikey. Mikey stared at her and dropped down again. Before he could even reach the bottom, a few foot ninja pulled him up again.

"Hey! Raphie! Make them put me down!" Mikey said. Raph ran over to his brother and took him away from the Foot ninjas. Mikey and Raph whispered to each other something no one else could hear. Leo and Donnie stared at the two. Mikey sighed at one point and nodded. Raph rubbed the top on his little brothers head then turned back to the Foot.

"Alright let's go." Raph told to Karai. She nodded and two ninjas picked up Leo and two picked up Donnie. The group started heading to the Foot H.Q. Shredder was waiting on his throne in the main room. Karai walked in with her ninjas, Raph, and ninja's threw Leo and Donnie on the floor.

"Good job, Karai. You have done well." Shredder said walking down to Leo and Donnie.

"Actually, Master Shredder, could I talk to you?" Raph asked Shredder. Shredder turned his head away from the two turtle and turned to Raph.

"About what?"

"Well, could you, like maybe, treat Mikey better?" Shredder looked at Raph for a moment then Mikey who was hiding behind Raph. He walked over to the two. Donnie and Leo looked at each other then their brothers.

"What makes you say that?" "Well, Mikey just doesn't being treated the way you treat him. I don't like the way your treating him either." Raph explained crossing his arms. Mikey hide further behind Raph at seeing Shredder like that. He looked big and scary to the small turtle. Raph was the opposite. He did his best at being brave and strong for Michelangelo.

"Alright fine, I will consider it." Shredder told the two. Raph turned to his brother and whispered to him again. Mikey whispered back and the two looked at Leo and Don.

"Now you two tell me. Where is Hamato Yoshi?" Shredder asked.

"We won't tell you anything until you tell us what you did to our brothers." Donnie glared at Saki.

"What's he talking about?" Mikey questioned from behind Raph.

"Raphael go train, Michelangelo go clean something that's not in here." Shredder demanded the two. The two nodded and walked out of the room.

"What I did to your brothers is the same thing I will do to you two. I'm sure Stockman would love an assistant." Shredder looked at Donnie. "And a new soldier would be helpful." He said changing his glance to Leo.

"No! We won't let you and my brothers will remember and they will hep us! Not to mention our sensei can stop you!" Leo yelled at Shredder.

"Speaking of him, where is he?"

"We won't tell you anything!" Donnie told Shredder.

"Karai, take these two to room 105. I will deal with them later." Shredder said to Karai. "Yes father." Karai agreed and took the two away.

A.N. Sorry for the way it was before I just copy and pasted off of D.A. so i didn't realize it was like that. Thanks for telling me guest whatever your name is.


	9. Chapter 8

April had been sitting in the trash can for over an hour. She pulled out her T-phone and called Splinter. She explained what happened to Splinter and he came to get her out of the trash can. They hurried back to the lair although April didn't know why. Once they reach the lair, Splinter got a box out and began looking through the photos in the box.

"Splinter, what are you looking for?" April asked as she and Splinter looked through the box of photo's.

"I am looking for pictures from when the boys where young." Splinter said.

"Ok." April picked up another photo when the turtles were only two or three years old. "Awww, the guys were so cute when they were little." Splinter smiled at April and continued looking through the box. He found one of the pictures he was looking for. He set it a side and continued looking for the others.

"Master Splinter, if I may ask. How did you get a camera?" April asked.

"When they boys were younger, they ran into the sewers. A human scientist had caught them. He did not brought them topside but he didn't hurt them. The scientist took samples to study them, he is reason Raphael has the chip in his shell. The scientist had camera and took pictures of the boys. When I went to save them, I took the camera and the samples and left." Splinter explained pulling out another photo and showing it to April.

"Poor guys." April set the photo down and continued looking through the photos. Splinter pulled out the last two photos he needed.

"Good, I have the pictures I need. Hopefully these will help Michelangelo and Raphael with their memory." Splinter told April. "April, stay here. I must do this alone." April nodded then Splinter left the lair and headed topside. He ran across the roofs with the pictures in his belt. It took Splinter 20 minutes to reach Foot H.Q. He quickly snuck in through the sky light when no one was in the room. He ran down the corridor. Splinter quickly hide in a closet when he heard Shredder and Karai talking. He placed his ear to the door and listened as the two passed by. He heard another voice mumbling, easily recognized as Raph's.

Soon enough, the door to the closet opened and Mikey walked in. Splinter didn't hear him coming over Shredder, Karai, and Raph. Mikey was just as surprised as Splinter when he saw him.

"Splinter, what are you doing here? Master Shredder might catch you." Mikey whispered.

"Michelangelo, I have to tell you something. The Shredder is lying to you and Raphael." Splinter took out the images and gave them to Mikey. He looked at the photos. Mikey's eyes dilated and he dropped the photos.

"Michelangelo, are you alright?" Splinter asked. Mikey hugged Splinter and burried his face in Splinters robe.

"I missed you so much, father."

"I have missed you too, Michelangelo." Splinter said. "Now we must get Raphael. Hopefully he will remember just as you did."

Mikey nodded and left. He came back a few minutes later with his brother. Raph looked at Splinter and was about to say something before Mikey covered Raphs mouth.

"Raph, don't say anything, please. Let Master Splinter show you something." Mikey told Raph. He looked at Raph with his big blue puppy eyes. Raph nodded and Mikey took his hand off Raphs mouth. Raph looked at Splinter again.

"You have five minutes before I tell Master Shredder you're here." Raph said.

"That's all the time I will need." Splinter handed Raph the photos and he looked through them. He looked confused and looked through them again. And again. And again.

"Raphie?" Mikey asked. Raph looked at Mikey then Splinter then the photos again.

"Mikey... how... these things never happened... but how?"

"You don't remember?" Splinter was surprised.

"Raph, you have to remember! Don't you remember that scientist who gave you that chip in your shell! Or that time we watched a horror movie and didn't sleep for three days!" Mikey almost shouted. He was ready to cry if his brother didn't remember.

"Mikey, I really don't..." Raph replied.

"Or our first Christmas! Or our 5th mutation day when we had actual cake but I was carrying it and I fell and I got icing in my eyes! Please Raphie... you gotta remember..." Mikey was crying now and he was hugging his older brother. Splinter sighed and watched his sons. He felt awful. Raph closed his eyes and didn't open them for a minute. He looked at Mikey and smiled. Mikey was confused as Raph hugged Mikey.

"Oh Mikey... course I remember now..." Raph let go of his brother, who was smiling, and looked at Splinter.

"Master Splinter, I'm sorry for the last few days."

"It is alright, Raphael. I'm just glad to have you back, my son." Splinter hugged both his sons and they all smiled.

"Wait.. what about Leo and Donnie? Shredder was gunna send them where he sent us." Raph said.  
"Where were we anyway? Minnesota?" Mikey asked.

"No I think it was Michigan." Raph replied.

"Maryland?"

"Mississippi?"

"Missouri?"

"Manitoba?"

"Malaysia?"

"This is going nowhere! All we know is that the place begins with M. Either way Leo and Don are going to suffer the same way we did." Raph said finishing their argument.

"We will have to stop the Shredder before he does do that. We will have to come up with a plan stop him." Splinter told the turtles. They all started planning to save Donnie and Raph and after an hour came up with the perfect plan.


End file.
